She Loves Him, but He Loves Someone Else
by drummer chick 05
Summary: Ginny likes Harry and dosn't know how to tell him. Harry likes someone else but can't tell them. Ron and Hermione are dating.
1. Ginny's Problem

She Loves Him, but He Loves Someone Else#

By, drummer chick 05

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling. The characters are not mine, but the plot is.

Summery: Ginny loves Harry and doesn't know how to tell him. Harry loves someone else and can't tell them. Ron and Hermione are a thing but that might not last. Its just one big love triangle.

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so it is probably going to suck. Please review it and tell me what you think. I hope you like it though.

Chapter 1 Ginny's Problem 

Ginny Weasly walked down the stairs of her dorm room into the Gryffindor common room. She saw the man of her dreams sitting on the couch reading a book. _Ginny, come on can't you just tell him how you feel,_ she thought to herself, she knew she couldn't do it. She didn't have enough courage to risk it. She wouldn't know what to say, how to say it, most likely she would forget how to open her mouth.

She loved Harry Potter, she knew it, she felt it from the moment she saw him, but she could never tell him. She wanted to but she couldn't muster enough courage.

Ginny didn't know what to do, on one hand she could tell him and risk enormous humiliation or on the other hand her fantasy could come true. She had to sit down for a minute, she wondered if Harry knew what she fanaticized about would turn him on or make him throw up.

"Hey sis," Ron interrupted her thoughts, which made her jump.

"What! Oh sorry Ron, I didn't mean to be rude." She needed to get over Harry.

"Its fine, what were you thinking about?" He asked. He knew that she was thinking about something deeply.

"Oh, um,,, nothing, I was just,,, thinking about my potion's homework. I'm going to fail that class." She had to think quick, she couldn't tell Ron how she felt about Harry. Harry was his best friend. And it wasn't a lie she was going to fail Potions.

"Yeah, me too, that will be a great treat for mum and dad." He said sarcastically.

Ginny and Ron had gotten a lot closer in their 6th year, they had actually became friends.

"So do you want to go get some breakfast?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Yeah sure," She answered.

"Hey Harry, let's go get some food!" Ron called over to Harry.

"Okay." Harry replied, he got up from the couch and walked up towards them.

"Hey Ginny, how's it going?" Harry asked her with a grin on his face.

"Um,, fine." Ginny barley said.

__

Oh no, Ginny just loss her appetite, it was replaced with a churning in her stomach. Why did she have to get so nervous around him? It really messed up her schedule.

Author's note: Well there's chapter 1. I know I was pretty short, but give me time, I have some really good ideas for up coming chapters. 


	2. Ginny's Accident

She Loves Him, but He Loves Someone Else

By, drummer chick 05

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's. 

Summery: Ginny makes a fool of herself in front of Harry.

Author's note: Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it.

Chapter 2 Ginny's Accident

Ron walked to breakfast with Harry and Ginny, he didn't know where Herminie was. Probably in the library. They had been going out for two months. He loved her, he always loved her. Finally he got the courage to ask her out. She said yes, obviously. One thing Ron hated though was how she studied so much. But he loves her and he just deals with it.

He noticed that Ginny had been acting really weird the last few weeks. She had been quieter around him, well, no, only when Harry was around did she act weird. He always suspected Ginny liked Harry, but figured she had the guts to say so, well, he wasn't going to get involved, he had enough to deal with Hermione.

Ron decided to make conversation.

"So, Harry, what's up?"

"Um, not much, I,,woops." Harry dropped his pen and bent done to get it. Ginny bumped right into him, causing him to fall down. He ended up falling on his face with Ginny on top of him. She was straddling him.

"Oh my god, Harry are you okay? Are you hurt, oh my god I am so sorry." Ginny still wasn't getting up. Ron was on the floor laughing hysterically about to throw up.

"I'm fine Ginny." Harry was now turned over on his back, rubbing his head. And Ginny was still straddling him, not a really good picture in the middle of the hallway.

Ron opened his eyes, he wiped away the tears and then almost threw up for a totally different reason. His sister was in the sex position with his best friend. 

"**_Ginny get up!" _**yelled Ron.

"Huh, oh," realizing what she did, how she looked, and who she was on top of made Ginny an inch away from death."Uh, sorry." Ginny said quickly and then ran.

Harry just looked at Ron.

"You better of not enjoyed that!" Ron said threatening and very serious.

Harry just laughed.

Author's note: There's chapter 2, just to let you know that each chapter will have a different point of view. Ch.1 was Ginny, Ch.2 was Ron. Next chapters I'll say who it is from the beginning.


End file.
